


Stitches

by judithandronicus



Series: Judith's Fluffy Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Multi, OT3, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: Hardison is injured, and Parker and Eliot have to tend to him.Flufftober prompt fill for Day 4: Wounded.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Judith's Fluffy Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951795
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at dialogue-only, in double drabble form.

“Ow.”

“Stop squirming.”

“But it _hurts_.”

“And it’ll keep hurtin’, and hurt _more_ if you can’t stay still. Now shut up and hold still.”

“Excuse me for having nerve endings while you jab fucking _dental floss_ into my skin with a sewing needle. _Fuck—“_

“It’s only a few stitches; it’s _not_ that bad…ya big baby.”

“Wom— _ow,_ you did that on purpose!”

“You moved. Told ya it would hurt more if you couldn’t be still.”

“That’s just _rude_ , is what that is.”

“Eliot? Come hold his arm down for me?”

* * *

“Oh, I see how it is. Y’all just gangin’ up on me, laughin’ at my pain. Monsters, all o’ y’all. _Monsters,_ I tell ya.”

“Shut up, Hardison.”

_“Shut…_ no, man, I’ma keep speakin’ my truth over here…y’all tormentin’ me while I’m _wounded._ Tellin’ me to shut up; _you_ shut up.”

* * *

“Do you still have those pain pills from when you tore your ACL?”

“No. Why do you—ohhh. Yeah, no.”

“I mean, I could just…y’know, knock him out a little?”

* * *

“I see y’all over there, conspiring against me. I don’t know what it is, but _no._ I do _not_ consent.”

“C’mon then, just a couple more.”

“Fine.”


End file.
